Outlines
by x.Myownway.x
Summary: Devon fic. Story following Devon's life as a teenager and all of the struggles he is going through. Kurt/Blaine and kids :) Ariella and Cory are 12 and Devon is 16 going through the ups and downs of being a teenager and having the best dads in the world.
1. Chapter 1

So, this is my story based on Devon as a teenager! It's not going to be very long, maybe 5 chapters, but I say this a lot and they normally go on forever... So I hope you like it :D

Outlines

Chapter 1

The back for swung open and a tall, curly haired sixteen year old boy walked in. He wore blue skinny jeans with a chequered shirt, the blues of the shirt bringing out his bright blue eyes. He was always told that he had his dad's eyes, all he knew was when he cried they were a give away going brighter then they should.

"Devon?" The teen jumped at the sound of his name, his father; Blaine - the man who had given him his insanely curly hair - was watching him like a hawk. "It's gone five. Where have you been?"

"Sorry, I had to walk home." Devon mumbled, his voice giving away how broken he felt.

"I thought you were catching a ride with James..."

"So did I. I've a lot of homework to do... Can we talk later or something?" Devon whispered.

"Sure, Kurt's taking the twins to their extra curricular activities tonight, it's just you and me... Maybe when you've done an hour of homework or whatever we can have a beer and watch a film?"

"Sure dad." Devon nodded. "I'll be down in a bit."

Blaine nodded and watched as his son walked upstairs, he hated how defeated and lifeless he seemed. It had been happening a lot recently, Devon would come home looking as if his world was crumbling around him with no sense of getting better. Knowing Devon was a lot like his dad he knew pushing him wouldn't help, so he grabbed his laptop and finished doing some of his marking, the main difference of teaching little adorable children to pre-teens was that he had more marking to do. He sent a text to Kurt saying how Devon had just come in and suggested he take the twins to dinner so he could have some more time with Devon, Kurt had replied saying that was a brilliant idea and he would see him soon.

Half an hour into his marking, Blaine heard footsteps on the stairs and looked up to see Devon walking down them; he had changed from his jeans and shirt to a pair of bright blue sweat pants and a black and blue hooded jumper. Over the years it still amused the men that their son always mismatched his pyjamas or indoor clothing.

"You ready for the film?" Blaine smiled.

"I thought...can we talk dad?" Devon whispered.

"Of course." Blaine smiled. "With a beer?"

"Please." Blaine nodded at his son and grabbed two from the kitchen, it was only light beer, and it was very rare for him to give his son one, he only ever gave him one or two at a time and always on a Friday when he didn't have to get to school in the morning.

"What's bothering you?" Blaine asked when his son hadn't gone to say anything.

"I... I'm falling behind in school and they want you to go in for a meeting next week." Devon whispered.

"I haven't been getting any letters..."

"I've been taking them from the mail box." Devon said looking down.

"Devon..."

"I just didn't want you and dad to e disappointed of me. Especially when the twins are like crazy genius people."

"Oh honey we would never be disappointed in you because of your school work. We know you try really hard."

"It's never good enough." Devon sighed. "I'm never good enough."

"You're more than good enough." Blaine insisted.

"Then why am I always on my own?" Devon whispered.

"I thought you and James..."

"He's on the football team now, he doesn't want to know me." Devon whispered.

"Oh honey." Blaine whispered. It had always just been Devon and James. They never questioned Devon hanging with anyone else because they've always just needed each other.

"Now when he's with them he doesn't even talk to me. He doesn't help me with my work like he used to. I just hate it there dad. I really do." Devon wiped his eyes; he refused to cry. He refused to breakdown because of something so stupid.

"Is anyone else giving you a hard time?" Blaine asked softly.

"I... Just the normal. You know jocks and that. I just... I don't have anyone there. Can... Can I be home-schooled or something?"

"We'll see. I'll talk to your dad okay." Blaine said and held his arms out for Devon who crawled into them much like he did when he was three years old.

At some point Devon had put the television on and put a random film on, Blaine could tell that his heart wasn't really in it and truth be told neither was his. All he could think about was how much pain and heart break his son was in and there was nothing he could do to take away that pain. Sometimes being a parent sucked. There was nothing to do to help his kid who was hurting. Blaine must have dozed off because soon the door was opening and Blaine wasn't too sure what time it was. He turned his head and smiled when he saw Devon was fast asleep beside him. "Hey you," Kurt breathed walking over to him and pressing his lips against Blaine's head. The moment Kurt's soft lips were on his Blaine thought maybe just maybe everything was going to be okay. "How is he?" Kurt asked as he helped Blaine up. Both trying not to wake Devon. "I'll tell you later. But he's okay for now. It's the weekend so we can spend some time as a family." Blaine whispered kissing Kurt softly. "Okay," Kurt said pressing his lips to Blaine's once more as the twins rushed in. Ariella jumped around Blaine's side and grinned. "Hey you, how was ballet?" Blaine asked twirling her hair between his fingers. Ariella's hair was lighter then Blaine's but a little darker than Kurt's and when it was down sat on her shoulders, the ends curling around her pale face slightly. "I was the best as always," She grinned proudly. "That's great but remember no one likes a show off," Blaine smiled. "I didn't show off. I was helping Lilly," Ariella pouted. "Okay good." Blaine smiled. He turned to Cory who was sitting on the arm of the chair beside Devon. "And how was dance for you?" "Okay." Cory shrugged. Cory did street dance in the same studio as Ariella, they had both been going since they were 5. Rachel had managed to make Ariella beg her dads to do ballet and when Kurt took Cory along the young boy had asked to so something too, so they had looked at everything there was to offer and he had chose street dance. Kurt was proud to say that they were both extremely good. "Okay." Blaine smiled, Cory wasn't much of a talker and for it to have been okay it must have been amazing. "Did you all eat?" "I had a chicken salad," Ariella grinned. "Cory had two cheeseburgers and he was still asking for another one but daddy said no." "I was hungry." Cory shrugged. "I think two burgers is enough. And what did you dad have?" "Daddy had a chicken salad too. Because it's clearly the best." She nodded. Cory rolled his eyes and smiled brightly when Devon started to wake up. "Hey Cory." Devon yawned as he woke up, he looked a little embarrassed waking up in front of everyone but Cory jumped on his lap and hugged him. "How was dance? You're all sweaty." Devon said pulling a face. Blaine watched them both with a smile, Cory looked up to Devon as the most amazing big brother there ever could be. Cory spoke lots around Devon and he always seemed more himself. "I'll shower in a bit." Cory yawned. "Tired? Thought we were watching transformers tonight." "We are." Cory insisted. "We still can right dads?" "Only If I can watch it too." Blaine grinned. "Why do you want to watch a stupid boy movie about robots?" Ariella laughed putting her hands on her hips. "Because there's lots of eye candy." Blaine winked causing Kurt to laugh and walk out. "Maybe we can all watch it?" Blaine suggested. "Only if I pick the next movie!" Ariella said looking up at Blaine with the most serious expression she could muster. "Sure thing kiddo." Blaine smiled. "I'm going to shower then." Cory said excitedly, he jumped off the sofa and rushed upstairs ignoring Blaine's shout for him to slow down. "I'm going to practice and then shower." Ariella declared with a nod and walked out of the room. "Hey dad." Devon said lightly making Blaine turn to look at him. "How come I never went to dance?" "You always said you didn't want to." Kurt smiled walking in from the kitchen. "I wanted you to take dance classes or singing but you said no. We wouldn't push you into something you didn't want. So me and your dad taught you the piano instead. And not to mention any free time you had was spent with Cooper or James," At the mention of James, Devon's face fell slightly. "Thanks for not pushing me dad." "We'd never push you into anything." Blaine assured him. "Thanks. Will you erm look through some work with me. Till they're ready for the movie?" Devon asked Blaine. "Course. Go and get it." Blaine smiled. Devon smiled back and ran up the stairs to get his work. An hour later and the family were sat down watching the film, Kurt and Blaine were in their normal seat – the love seat at back, Kurt's head was resting on Blaine's shoulder and Blaine had a tight grip around his waist holding onto him tightly. Kurt loved sitting like this with Blaine, he felt safe and protected like everything was perfect. Ariella was sat on her pink beanbag, she had a pad of paper on her lap and was writing something down every so often, Blaine always wondered what she wrote down, if she was anything like her God Mother probably ways to rule the world, or at least her ballet class. Cory and Devon were laying on their stomachs on the carpet, Devon's legs were in the are kicking every so often and Cory was laying still. Blaine watched his family with a smile, he had helped Devon as much as he could with his homework, he could see where Devon was getting confused and thought of hiring a tutor for him, he would talk about it with Kurt later and then discuss everything with Devon tomorrow. He heard Kurt purr beside him and looked down and smiled, all he could think about was right now in this very moment his family was perfect and nothing would change that. 


	2. Chapter 2

So, I'm sorry about the formatting in my last chapter. I really don't know what that was about :\

Also, I'm from England and here it's seen as okay for a dad to give his son at sixteen a drink, I'm not too sure what the legal age is for drinking here, but I know at sixteen if it's in the house It's okay, and Blaine wouldn't be getting Devon completely wasted, just a little beer, and it was light beer. I just thought I would put it here as I got a message about it. I'm sorry if it upset anyone...

But here is the next part I hope you enjoy it :D

Chapter 2

"Devon, you're up early." Kurt smiled as Devon walked in, to his surprise Devon was already dressed, wearing a pair of red skinny jeans and a black tee. Blaine had started to teach Devon boxing a few months ago on Sunday's and Devon's body was definitely benefiting from it. It always surprised Kurt that his son showed no romantic interest with anyone. He was charming and good looking, Kurt figured his son would have had it all in school. He hated that it wasn't the case.

"I couldn't sleep." Devon shrugged and sat beside Kurt at the table. "New outfit?" He asked gesturing to the sketch his father had just put down.

"Yeah, what do you think?" Kurt asked. He owned a small fashion line and it wasn't anything big but his clothes were getting out there and people loved his clothes; that was all Kurt wanted.

"I like it." Devon nodded. "Not too glittery but it's bright."

"Not too glittery, when you were younger if there wasn't enough glitter you wouldn't talk to me." Kurt chuckled making Devon giggle. "And you used to insist that on Wednesday's they had to be purple clothes, but on Friday they could pink."

"What about the other days?" Devon laughed.

"The other days could be anything I wanted." Kurt nodded.

"Well that's okay then." Devon smiled.

"So, we have a few hours until everyone will be up do you want to go through some work?" Kurt asked softly.

"Dad spoke to you?" Devon whispered chewing his lip.

"He did. I'm not mad or disappointed in you, honey. I wish you could have come to me sooner about your academic problems, and I wish you could see how amazing you are and not have James define you."

"I know." Devon whispered.

"We'll figure it out, okay? We want to talk to your teachers, see if we can get some extra help for you. But, I...When I was in school I was bullied." Kurt breathed. "And I know that if you move school you're going to feel as though you've let them win, but if you want to move then me and your dad will support you fully." Kurt said squeezing his hand softly.

"I don't...It's not bullying, not really. A few locker shoves here and there." Devon shrugged. "It just hurts now that James is on their side."

"I know. We'll figure this out, one step at a time okay?" Kurt rubbed Devon's back softly, smiling when he felt Devon lean in against him.

"I just wish I could be a little kid again, telling you what colours to use and making you put glitter on everything. Life's so complicated now."

"I know, but it's called being a teenager, but it gets easier." Kurt promised. "Do you want to look through some work or do you maybe want to curl up on the sofa, watch crappy morning television and wait for Ariella to come down and demand a healthy breakfast..."

"TV." Devon grinned. "I'll grab the covers." And with that Devon ran back upstairs making Kurt laugh. Sometimes he wished he could go back to when they were all little kids, because Devon was right; it was definitely easier when they were smaller.

4 hours later and Devon had fallen back asleep on the sofa and Kurt had started to sketch his designs beside him. Ariella walked into the room and frowned, she was dressed too, wearing a knee length red dress with black socks and red dolly shoes. Kurt hated that Rachel insisted on buying her clothes, but he was just thankful that Reindeer jumpers and knee length socks were out of fashion. "Why are you on the sofa?" She asked putting a hand on her hip.

"Because we were up early and wanted to watch television." Kurt chuckled. "Would you like to join us?"

"Well, Daddy said we were going out to the park today for a picnic. So we should go..."

"Ari, no one is awake yet." Kurt chuckled. "Your dad was up late finishing some essays so he could spend the day with us."

"But he can't spend the day if he's sleeping." Ariella pouted.

"Well how about you come and sit down and I will go and wake everyone up." Kurt smiled.

"Okay. I'll wake up Devon." She nodded and jumped on top of her brother making him jump. "Hello Devon."

"Hello Princess." Devon yawned, he looked down at his shirt and scrunched his nose up. "Great I'm all creased."

"Never mind Prince Devon. It's time for breakfast. And you're cooking." Ariella giggled.

"Why am I cooking?" Devon laughed sitting up slowly.

"Because Daddy is waking up Dad and Cory and Cory fell asleep late so he's not going to wake up any time soon, which means it's mine and yours job to make sure we have a nice breakfast so we can go for a picnic. Are you coming?"

"To a picnic?" Devon frowned raising an eyebrow, he picked Ariella up making her giggle and ran into the kitchen.

"Yes to the picnic, please come. And we can play Princes and Princesses," Ariella smiled. Devon rolled his eyes, his sister was the smartest in her class and enjoyed reading far too much, but when no one else was around she was just a little kid who liked to dress up and play games. Devon knew if any of her school friends would show up at the park she would deem playing chase with her brothers stupid, but Devon didn't care. He loved his family and if running around chasing Princess Ariella made her happy then so be it.

"I'm coming. What else am I going to do on a Saturday huh?" Devon giggled.

"Well...You could to James' house?" Ariella shrugged, grabbing all of the bowls to make fruit salad, whilst Devon started to put bread into the toaster.

"Me and James aren't really friends." Devon whispered, his heart aching as he said it.

"Why not?" Ariella asked. "I always thought you and James would get married one day. Prince and Prince live happily ever after."

"Me too." Devon whispered. "I'm not feeling well, I'll be back down later."

"What about the toast? What about the Picnic?" Ariella asked, her eyes wide.

"I'll be back later." Devon said and rushed up to his room, he shut the door and threw himself on the bed, just in time for Blaine and Kurt to watch him slam the door.

They both shared worried looks. "I wonder what that was about." Kurt frowned looking at Blaine who still looked half asleep.

"I'll talk to him?" Blaine offered.

"Okay. I'm going to talk to Ariella." Kurt said softly. He pressed a kiss to Blaine's cheek and walked back downstairs.

Blaine took a deep breath and walked into Devon's room, not ready for the sight that would break his heart.


	3. Chapter 3

So, someone mentioned they would like to see James in this story and have a scene with Devon so here it is :)

Thanks for your reviews, you are all completely awesome. I'm feeling a bit down, my plans have been cancelled and feeling pretty alone so I might just spend the rest of the afternoon writing and reading :)

Chapter 3

Blaine took a deep breath before he pushed the door to his son's bedroom open. Devon was curled up on his bed, a pillow clutched to his chest and he was sobbing. He looked broken, as if his world was crashing around him and he was lost in the rubble. "Devon, baby don't cry." Blaine whispered, he walked over to the bed and sat beside him, almost falling off of the bed when Devon curled around him.

"I miss him dad." Devon sobbed in his chest.

"I know you do, I know." Blaine soothed, gently rubbing his son's hair.

"You'll figure this out. You'll talk to him, he'll realise what an idiot he's being and then you two will make it up. Or you'll realise that you can do so much better to him, it will hurt for a few weeks, maybe more, but then your heart will be ready for someone else, you'll be happy. You're an amazing young man who has the rest of his life to fall in love."

"I've already fallen, and it's scary and it hurts." Devon breathed. He hadn't told his parents that he thought he was gay. He wasn't too sure if he had to come out to them considering they were gay, were they not supposed to raise a gay son? Devon wasn't too sure. He had thought about girls, he had even had a girlfriend a few years ago and it was nice, but it didn't compare to what he felt with James. Nothing did.

"I know." Blaine breathed. "We just have to take it one step at a time."

"I don't want to be alone." Devon whispered.

"And you won't be. You have me, your dad, Ariella and Cory. You are not alone and you never ever will be."

"Thank you." Devon whispered.

"I didn't mean to make him cry," Ariella said as she wiped her eyes. Kurt had gone downstairs asking what had happened, he hadn't expected Ariella to say that and be trying not to cry herself.

"What happened sweetie?" He asked.

"I was asking about James, and said they were going to be princes together and be happy and live in a castle and then he just ran off. I didn't mean to make him cry. I'm sorry." Ariella sobbed.

"It wasn't you baby girl. He's just a bit upset at the moment, we need to do lots of things to cheer him up." Kurt said rubbing her back.

"Okay." Ariella whispered. "Are we still going to the park?" She asked quietly.

"We are. Let's finish breakfast first shall we?"

"Okay." Ariella smiled. "We can make funny face pancakes for Devon. That will cheer him up."

Two hours later, after Ariella had apologised at least forty times, they had arrived at the park. Cory had been confused about what happened but he had hugged Devon and promised him everything would be okay, and if he needed a cuddle then Cory could give him one. Devon had thanked him some what awkwardly and promised they would have a good day at the park, which was where they were now. Devon sighed as he turned the page on his book, he couldn't get into it; all of the words were just blurring into one. It was hot at the park and he always took a book with him, he liked to sit under the tree and read, especially when Ariella and Cory had found friends from school and they were playing in the adventure playground together, and his dad's were looking so cute and cuddly together. Devon forced himself to look at the book again, it was his English text, he was a few chapters behind and had to have an essay on the book by next week. Blaine had suggested this should be the assignment he focuses on for the next few days.

"I'm going to go to the coffee shop, you want anything?" Devon asked feeling a little frustrated. Maybe some coffee would help.

"No thanks," Kurt smiled.

"I'd love some cookies." Blaine grinned.

"I'll bring you some back." Devon smiled, he rolled his eyes and headed towards the coffee shop that was in the park. He took a slow walk, knowing his parent's wouldn't mind if he took his time. He had his book in his hands, maybe he would read at a table if it wasn't too busy. He nodded to himself at his plan and headed to his destination. He sighed loudly when he saw there was a long line and no available seats, he would take his coffee and his dad's cookies back to the tree and read more there.

"Hey." Devon jumped when he heard a familiar voice behind him. He turned and tried to mask his features when he saw James standing in line behind him. James was taller then Devon, his face had grown from boyish and cute to strong and handsome. His blond hair was straight over his forehead, and swept to the side slightly, it was a little messy at the back as if he had just rolled out of bed. Devon knew that he would wear a beanie sometimes to cover it. He was wearing black skinny jeans and a plain red tee.

"Hi." Devon said and turned back in line.

"I haven't seen you around at school much." James said, bouncing slightly on his feet.

"Guess you've been too busy with your new friends." Devon shrugged, glad that he got his bitchyness and harsh comments from his dad. "Not much time to see anyone else when you hang around with giant oafs." Devon wasn't expecting the reaction from James; the blond boy laughed.

"I miss you, Devon." James whispered. "I joined the football team because during gym coach said I had potential. I didn't really think much on it until I told Mom and she said maybe I should, and you know she's dating this new guy, and he over heard and we hadn't really clicked and then we were throwing a ball around and it felt good."

"That's great. I'm glad you're truly happy that you've found somewhere you belong." Devon sighed. He stepped forward and was next in line, he ordered his drink and cookies and walked to the waiting station leaving James behind. A few minutes later and James had ordered his drink a mocha caramel with chocolate sauce. Devon always teased him about his drink order.

"Why are you being such a bitch?" James snapped.

"Me?" Devon shook his head, trying to hide how much that comment hurt him. "I haven't been ignoring you for weeks, James. I didn't ditch you knowing you didn't have a ride home. I didn't walk past you in the hallway every day without giving you a second glance. You're my best friend and the minute you found other friends you just ignored me."

"I'm sorry." James whispered. "I really am."

"I don't believe you." Devon shrugged.

"Well I'm going to make it up to you." James insisted.

"If you really want to make it up to me, then you can try. But...I'm tired of crying over you James."

"Wait, you've been crying over me." James whispered. "Dev..."

"My dad's waiting for his cookies, I'm going to head back to them."

"Let me walk with you..."

"No. Just leave me alone. You're good at that." Devon snapped, he thanked the lady behind the counter and rushed out of the shop leaving James alone.

"There you are." Cory grinned when he saw Devon walk out of the shop.

"Oh hey." Devon said smiling at his little brother. "What happened to you playing at the park with Ariella?"

"She fell over." Cory shrugged. "I thought I could help you with the cookies..."

Devon chuckled and handed him the bag, he had brought enough for everyone. "Is she okay?"

"She's fine. Cut her knee, she'll live. Unless it has to be chopped off..."

"I'm sure she'll be fine." Devon smiled rubbing his back.

"I think we're going back soon. If we do can we do something?" Cory asked.

"I have some homework to do." Devon said softly.

"Oh." Cory looked down. "That sucks."

"I'm sure I can do it with you though?"

"Sounds good." Cory grinned. Devon nodded, he turned his head back to the coffee shop and sighed when he saw James watching him, all he wanted to do now was go home and spend time with his family, distract himself from feeling like crap over someone who didn't care about his feelings.


	4. Chapter 4

Two updates, one day! It's a long chapter too. I hope you like it :D

Chapter 4

"Did something happen at the park?" Kurt asked Devon as he walked into his son's bedroom, a pile of clothes in his hands.

"I was going to come and get them, honest." Devon said, he hated making his dad bring his clothes up, he always tried to do his best around the house.

"I know, I was just coming up anyway." Kurt shrugged. "So, did something happen?"

Devon sighed and put his book down, he had one chapter left and already had ideas for his assignment essay. "I saw James."

"Oh? Did...What happened?" Kurt asked sitting beside him.

"He said he was sorry, and that he missed me. I was a bitch to him." Devon shrugged.

"That's my boy." Kurt winked rubbing his legs. "But, if he missed you that's a good sign right?"

"I guess." Devon shrugged. "I'm going to see if he makes a point to talk to me at school. I'm not...As much as I want to just sit and pretend nothing has happened and be friends again like we used to be...but I don't want him to think he can just walk in and out of my life."

"Good for you." Kurt smiled. "I'm proud of you."

"Thanks dad." Devon grinned. "Do you mind if I finish this? I'll be down to help for dinner."

"It's okay, you sit tight and do your work. Ariella and Cory are on dinner duty."

"On second thoughts I'm not that hungry." Devon giggled, Kurt chuckled copying his laughter as he walked out of the room.

Devon smiled softly and went back to his book. He had read a few pages when his phone beeped, signalling he had a new text message. Since the only person who ever texted him was James, he picked it up. **Hey you, it was nice seeing you today. I meant what I said I'm going to make this up to you. I've been crying over you too. Xx James. **

Devon frowned at the text. James had been crying over him? Why? What was there to cry about. James was perfect, he was funny, smart, charming, he had several girlfriends during school, and he had lots of friends. Why would he be crying over him?

_Don't lie to me Jay. _Devon sighed, he didn't know what else to say.

**I'm not lying to you Dev, I miss you like crazy. I've been a complete fool these past few weeks. I know why you're so mad at me, but I need to explain things to you and I'm scared. **

Devon squinted at the screen, he rubbed his eyes and sighed, grabbing his glasses from the side and putting them on. He hated wearing them, he felt he looked like a freak. James always said he looked cute, and Superman wore glasses so he had to be awesome. What was James scared of?

_You don't have to be scared to tell me things. X _Devon added the kiss out of habit, they would always put kisses to their texts, one kiss was easy, done out of habit, but then when they would put more kisses they had worked out a little secret code. Two kisses meant they needed the other person, three meant they were lonely, and any more then that meant they were being silly. Devon missed the days when he would just get kisses in a text.

**Are you busy? Jay xx **

_English assignment... xx _

**Do you need help? Xx **

_You're avoiding the subject Jay, why are you scared? You can tell me anything. We might not be in the right place with each other now, but you know I'm always here for you. If you need to talk, I'll listen. No matter what. Xx _

**I'm just heading to Matt's. I'll text you soon, I'll explain everything okay. I promise we will be okay. I've just emailed you some notes I found online for the English assignment. I hope it helps. I love you. Jay. Xxx **

_Kay. TY. U2. Xxx _

Devon didn't wait for a response. He knew James would figure out he was pissed at him. Devon only typed like that when he was pissed or in a bad mood. James knew him better then he knew himself sometimes. Matt was one of the guys on the football team, he was one of the bullies in the school that always pushed people around, a few times he had pushed Devon into lockers, nothing bad but they still weren't very nice. Devon turned his phone on silent and finished reading the book, he felt proud when he got to the end and grabbed his notebook so he could start his essay. He wanted to get at least a plan done, then he could show Mr Reid on Monday and ask for some help if he needed it. Devon checked his email and opened up James' email, he had sent a few good sites for help and as much as Devon hated to admit it, they really looked helpful. James was the only one to really know that he was struggling with his work, he never judged him or laughed at him, up until recently he would always be the one to help him.

There was a knock on the door and Devon looked up to see Cory standing in the doorway, his shirt was covered in red sauce. "You've been up here forever."

"Sorry, I was just doing an essay." Devon said taking his glasses off and rubbing his eyes. Almost an hour had passed and he had made good progress. "What happened to you?"

"I spilt the sauce." Cory sighed. "I'm going to change. Then can we do something?"

"Sure. What do you want to do?" Devon grinned.

"Video games." Cory nodded.

"Okay, get changed and set it up. I'll be down in a bit."

"Cool!" Cory cheered and rushed to his bedroom next door. Devon rolled his eyes and saved his work so far, maybe he could finish it tomorrow. He grinned to himself feeling better about himself already. He changed his top and put a fresh tee on and headed downstairs.

"How's the work?" Kurt asked, Devon laughed when he saw the mess of the kitchen, he instantly grabbed a cloth and started to wipe down the sides, when Cory said he had dropped the sauce he hadn't been joking.

"I've almost done half of my essay. I got a bit carried away, and James sent me some links and they were really helpful." Devon smiled.

"You've been talking to James?" Blaine asked from the table where he was helping Ariella set it.

"Well he was texting me, and he sent me the link incase I needed it."

"Well that's nice of him." Kurt said softly.

"Suppose." Devon shrugged. "He's at Matt's now, so he's stopped texting me." Devon explained.

"Oh. Well it's a good thing he's not texting because you know the rule about phones at the table." Blaine smiled.

"True." Devon smiled, he wouldn't let James ruin his mood, he was happy, he was proud of himself for getting some work done and he would have a nice dinner with his family.

"Plans for after dinner?" Blaine asked as Cory came in and sat down.

"Video games!" Cory said loudly.

"Don't shout Cory." Ariella said shaking her head.

"Sorry." Cory laughed. "You wanna play?"

"I'm going to practice my solo for choir on Monday."

"You don't have a solo." Cory frowned.

"Not yet." Ariella smirked. "Aunty Rachel is going to phone me later to help. Can I go to her house tomorrow daddy?"

"If she's not busy." Kurt shrugged.

"That's not fair I wanna go and see Finn!" Cory demanded.

"Well if he's not busy I'm sure he would want to see you too." Blaine laughed.

"Why don't they come over for Sunday lunch?" Ariella smiled. "I can make cupcakes."

"I can do the icing." Cory nodded.

"After what you did with the sauce, I don't think you should ever be able to cook. In your life!" Ariella said shaking her head.

"I'm okay with that." Cory said looking at Devon and grinning.

"I'll call them later and see." Kurt chuckled.

"Call them now." Ariella pouted.

"Yeah dad, now." Cory nodded.

Blaine chuckled, when the twins wanted something they would tag team for ages until they finally got it. Kurt rolled his eyes and jumped up, he grabbed his cell from the side and rang Finn. After a quick conversation – because phones were banned from the dinner table – tomorrow was planned.

"That's awesome." Cory grinned. "Finn can play ball with me."

"And Rachel and I can put on a show." Ariella smiled.

Kurt looked over at Devon and smiled. "Want to see if Cooper can come over too?" Kurt asked, since he was a child Cooper and Devon always had a strong bond, when things got tough with the twins at home Devon would stay at Cooper's house for the weekend.

"He's in Ohio." Devon smiled. "I'm looking forward to seeing Finn and Rachel."

"Maybe you can join in the show." Ariella grinned.

"Maybe." Devon laughed, knowing the answer would be no.

Dinner passed smoothly, the twins spent most of the time talking about the exciting things they would get up to tomorrow and Devon just listened with a smile. Devon cleared the table and then he and Cory went to play games.

"You're getting better at this game." Devon said looking over at Cory as they played a car racing game. Any violent games were banned, not that either boy minded.

"Thanks." Cory grinned, beaming with pride.

"No problem." Devon chuckled. Just as Cory won, his phone went off and he turned and looked at Devon.

"Sorry bro. I gotta take this." Cory smiled and walked out of the room. Devon chuckled, Cory had two friends at school that he spoke to every day. They were good kids and didn't cause trouble. Devon liked them and often he and James would supervise them on trips to the movies, only Cory would never see it as supervision, he saw it as his cool older brother is taking him out. Devon hoped his little brother would never stop idolising him. Knowing Cory would be on the phone for a while he tidied the games away and headed up to his room, picking up his own phone he sighed when he had four new text messages.

**Devon I'm home now. Talk to meeeeeee **

**Devy? I miss you. I wanna cuddle with you. You give good cuddles. **

**Please please talk to me. I miss you. I love you. **

**Devon please? Beer is mean. I NEED YOU!**

Devon shook his head. James was drunk. It was no secret that the team drunk on the weekends, they never got into trouble for it, they were the cool kids and there was always some party for them to go to. Devon didn't really want to talk to a drunk James, but he knew his phone wouldn't stop buzzing if he didn't reply.

_I'll talk to you when you're sober. Devon. X_

**Devy I need to talk to you now. So i'mma talk now. I don't like the team. I don't like the way they treat you. You're pretty and special and you're you and you're amazing. And I think the world should love you like I do because you deserve that. And I don't know what i'm doing with life anymore i'm scared ALL the time cause if Aaron finds out io like boys he'll be mad and he makes mom happy. Btu I do and I like you. And I miss you. **

Devon gasped as he read it. It took him a while to read it with all of the spelling mistakes, he really hated drunk texting, though he knew James had done quite well. He could picture him yelling at his phone trying to spell words properly. Aaron was James' Mom's boyfriend, he was political and old fashioned, he didn't have a problem with gay people, but he preferred not seeing it. James thought he was gay? James liked Devon. Devon shook his head. How could he? What was there to like? But as he read the text over and over, Devon couldn't help but feel good about himself.

_I like you too. Get some sleep James, talk to me tomorrow okay? When you're not possessed by the mean beer. Xx _

**I like you toooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo :D**

_Oh dear. Goodnight James_

**night night night devvy. Xxxx**

Laughing, Devon put his phone on the side and stretched on the bed, he grabbed his laptop and continued to work, unable to shake the smile from his face.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry about the wait guys, I've been really sick the past couple of weeks and I haven't had the energy to breathe let alone right. I'm off work for a week now :D So should be updating both stories a little more now :D

Chapter 5

Devon woke up with a smile spread across his face; he was happy. He felt as though he had some sense of normalcy back in his life now that James was back in his life, or at least talking to him again. He grabbed his phone from the side and his smile spread even wider when he saw he had one new text from James, it had only been sent a few minutes ago.

**Why does my head hurt? :( **

_Because you drank like a sailor on leave last night? Xx _

**Don't be smart :( I need breakfast. Cook for me? **

Devon rolled his eyes, he supposed he probably could invite him over for breakfast, they really did need to talk, but would his Dad's be okay with James being here? He figured they would.

_Come over and I shall make you your favourite. Xxx _

**MY HERO! **

_Come over when you're ready xx _

Devon jumped up from his bed and grabbed his favourite red skinny jeans and slipped them on, he loved the way that they made him look, a lot slimmer then he felt he was, and added a white polo shirt and converses, he did his hair and brushed his teeth and raced downstairs to start making breakfast. James only lived ten minutes away and would probably be over in his pyjamas to save time. No one else was up and Devon was glad about that, though he knew it wouldn't last for very long. Ariella had a habit of waking up early so she could add extra dance rehearsals in to her day. Cory would stay in bed until he knew there was food to eat and Kurt and Blaine would wake up at any point. Devon started making breakfast, James loved a full English so Devon decided he would make it for everyone.

"Something smells amazing." Kurt smiled as he walked in.

"Thanks." Devon grinned. "James is coming over for breakfast...that's okay right?"

"Under the circumstances, I guess you two need to talk. But in the future don't forget to ask."

"Okay, I won't. Sorry dad." Devon smiled.

"And don't forget everyone is coming down today, if things go well with you and James, he's more than welcome to stay for lunch."

"Thanks. He's hungover..." Devon said, knowing his dad would see it once James got there anyway.

"He's been drinking." Kurt said flatly.

"Well yeah I mean that's what causes a hangover right?" Devon said back.

"Don't get smart with me Devon. Does he do this a lot?"

"I guess. I don't know." Devon shrugged. "He's a jock. They go to jock parties and do jock things..."

"I don't think I want you to go to these parties." Kurt said softly.

"I can't. I'm a nobody." Devon laughed.

"You are not a nobody." Kurt said strongly. "Though if you were, you'd be a nobody with burning bacon..."

"Shoot." Devon hissed and quickly turned it down.

"It's nice to see you smiling though." Kurt said softly.

"It's nice to feel like smiling." Devon smiled.

"Hope it stays like this." Kurt said, rubbing his back just as the door went. "I'll get it."

"Oh okay." Devon said, he was eager to see James and knowing he was at the door and he wasn't the one to get it was enough to make him grind his teeth. Devon dished up the food once it was done and set it on the table just as Kurt and a very tired James walked in.

"Smells great Dev." James grinned folding himself into the chair and looked up at Devon.

"Hello to you too." Devon laughed as he grabbed some glasses and orange juice.

"Hi, sorry. Head hurts." James groaned. Devon rolled his eyes again and sat opposite him, very much aware that his dad was watching them.

"So, was it a good party?" Devon asked trying to make conversation though he was also becoming aware of just how awkward it was getting.

"Was alright. Lots of stupid jocks kissing stupid cheerleaders. Dancing to stupid dance music."

"So why did you go if it was so stupid?" Kurt said, ignoring the shooting glares that Devon was sending him.

"Cause it's what we do." James shrugged.

"Uh-huh." Kurt said looking at Devon who was watching James with a frown. Devon went to say something when James phone went off, a horrible rap song that Devon knew James hated started bursting through his speakers.

"Hey man." James answered, Kurt glared at him, how rude was it to answer a phone at someone's house when eating? "Yeah it was a wild night." James laughed rubbing the back of his head somewhat nervously. "What now? I don't know man my head...yeah right...sure be there in a bit...I'm at a friends...no not the fa...I'm with Dean." James said quickly, but both Kurt and Devon knew what word he had stopped saying. "See you in a bit." He ended the call quickly and looked up.

"Just go." Devon said quietly looking down.

"Dev..."

"No, just go. I don't want to hear it any more." Devon screamed. "Last night you told me that you fucking loved me, and now you're lying about being at a fags house!" Devon pushed his chair away and was pacing the floor, his hands fisting nervously at his side, he was so angry, so hurt, so broken... "I hate you! Because last night you made me so happy, I thought maybe me and you could be okay, but now...now I never want to see you ever again!" Devon walked over to James, grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the chair and towards the door. "Don't bother feeling guilty about ignoring me in the halls any more, because I won't even be looking your way." With that Devon pushed James out of the house and ran back up to his bedroom, how could this morning go from feeling perfect to feeling as though the world was about to end?


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed this! You are all amazing XD Now... there will be a special cookie to anyone who can guess where I took Devon's new friend from :D

I'm going to do some boring assignments done now, when I get through at least 3 of them I will be writing some more of this, so hopefully you won't have very long to wait :)

Chapter 6

Devon didn't come out of his room for the rest of the day, he could hear the excitement coming from downstairs, Finn and Rachel arriving, Cory and Ariella's screaming to show off everything they've done in the past couple of weeks. Every so often someone would come and see if he was okay, but he just told them he wanted to be alone. He was angry and hurt and he knew if he was to see anyone he would scream or snap at them, he just needed to sort his mood out because he knew if he didn't it would corrupt him.

Monday morning was something Devon had not prepared himself for. His alarm went off and Devon wanted to cry, but after crying so much the night before, he had ran out of tears. He pulled himself out of bed after his alarm went off three more times, he knew if he left it any longer then his dads would be In to make sure he was still alive. He grabbed his jeans and pulled them on, with a random band hoody. He just wanted to get the day over with so he could go back to his room and hide until he had to do it all over again.

"I was just going to come and check up on you." Kurt said as Devon walked into the kitchen.

"You don't need to check on me, dad. I'm fine." Devon sighed.

"We just didn't know what to do yesterday, we figured you wanted to be alone," Kurt said softly.

"I did. Thanks for respecting that. I'm still upset, I think I will be for a while but I know if I need to talk to you I can always come to you or to dad."

"Okay, well as long as you know that." Kurt smiled wrapping his arms around Devon, glad that Devon didn't completely pull away from him. "Don't forget it's our meeting with the Principal at school today."

"Great." Devon groaned going to the fridge and grabbing some juice.

"It will be okay, we will just discuss a plan of action and if you think things aren't looking good for you there we will find you somewhere else."

"Really?" Devon smiled.

"Really." Kurt nodded. "Let's just take small steps right now though, okay?"

"Okay." Devon smiled. "I'm going to head out early, I want to talk to my English teacher before school."

"I'm going to leave now too, I can give you a lift."

"Thanks." Devon smiled. Kurt ran upstairs and told Blaine he was taking Devon to school and he was in charge of the twins who were both getting ready.

The ride to school was mostly silent, Devon was anxious about seeing James today, he knew he stood by his words yesterday, if James tried to say something to him he would ignore him, whatever he hoped to happen between them wasn't ever going to happen now.

"If you need anything today, call me okay?" Kurt said softly.

"Thank you." Devon smiled, he leaned over the car and gave his dad another quick hug before getting out. It was still early so there was hardly any other students around, and that's exactly how Devon liked school, walking around like this he thought maybe he could like school, walking down a corridor without being pushed into a locker was nice and he knew soon the bliss would end and jocks would be roaming up and down the halls as though they owned the place.

He made his way to his English class and smiled when he saw his teacher Mr. Roberts at his desk, he knocked on the door and was called in.

"Ah, Mr Anderson, you're here early." Mr. Roberts smiled over at him.

"I just wanted to talk to you about my essay if you're not busy?" Devon replied, rocking slightly on his feet.

"Okay, I'm not busy, but I might need a favour from you..."

"What is it?" Devon asked.

"We have a new student, his name is Alexander, I'd like you to show him around the school. I was going to ask you anyway this morning, I think It will be good for you."

"What do you mean?" Devon frowned.

"Well it's always good to meet new people." Mr. Roberts said gently and Devon wondered if they all thought he could do better than James.

"I guess." Devon shrugged.

"Is everything okay?" Mr. Roberts asked. Devon liked Mr. Roberts, he was a young teacher, he was passionate about English and always offered support to anyone who needed it.

"My dads are coming in today to talk about my grades." Devon sighed. "I'm just...nervous."

"Nothing to be nervous about, you're a smart boy, you just have trouble concentrating sometimes."

"I don't feel smart sometimes." Devon admitted.

"Well you are." Mr Roberts smiled. "Now, show me this essay."

Devon showed him what he had worked on over the weekend and he smiled proudly when Mr. Roberts told him that it was good, and almost at a B grade. "I'll keep this for now and come back at the end of the day and I will have some little improvements for you to get it at the B."

"Okay, thank you." Devon smiled.

"And if you want me to sit in with your parents, I can make sure they know you're not being disruptive in lessons, and you are doing your best."

"Thank you." Devon smiled. "That means a lot."

"No worries, now I think this could be our new student." Mr Roberts smiled and walked over to the door that someone had just knocked on.

"You must be Alexander." Mr. Roberts smiled. Devon turned to look over at the boy, he was tall, his fringe was straightened over his eyes slightly, but from what Devon could see his eyes were brown and definitely beautiful. He was wearing grey skinny jeans and combat boots, with a black tee and a red and white chequered shirt on top.

"You can call me Alex." The new boy smiled. Devon looked away quickly, he could easily get lost in that smile.

"Well Alex, this is Devon he has agreed to show you around school this morning." Devon looked up quickly at the sound of his name and waved his hand a little awkwardly, immediately kicking himself for looking like an idiot.

"Hi." Alex smiled.

"Hey." Devon smiled in return.

"Make sure you're in your first lesson, if you're a little late just say that you were giving him the grand tour. I've checked your time tables and you're in pretty much all of the same classes."

"Sweet." Alex grinned looking straight at Devon. "Let's go?"

"Let's." Devon nodded, he walked out of the door, Alex following. Maybe today wouldn't be quite as bad as he thought it would be.


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed this :) I'm feeling a bit down right now, just did a Math mock exam and didn't even get 50% and I need at least 65% to pass and I'm feeling very miserable now, so I thought I would write something to cheer me up. It worked so I might write more :)

Hope you all like this XD

Chapter 7

Devon liked Alex. At first when he was showing him around, Devon didn't really know what to say. It wasn't that he was shy, but the only person he was used to talking to was James, and look how bad that turned out for him. He was scared to get hurt, and even though he didn't know Alex that well, he was scared the taller boy would be another one to hurt him. But every time Devon's doubts came creeping in, Alex would say a joke, or say something to make Devon feel completely at ease, and once Alex sat beside him in History despite there being more seats for him to choose from, Devon decided he liked Alex.

"So, what do you do for fun around here?" Alex asked, History class had ended and they were now walking towards the canteen. Devon hadn't asked Alex if he wanted to join him, but Alex just tagged along as though it was the most natural thing in the world. Devon thought it felt like it was.

"I don't know really." Devon shrugged. "I just hang out with my dads."

"Dads?" Alex asked.

"I have two dads." Devon nodded, before it was something that embarrassed him in school, not that he ever told his dads that.

"That's awesome." Alex smiled. "My neighbour back in LA, he was pregnant, it was amazing to watch."

"I guess, it's just natural for me." Devon shrugged.

"So is it just you and your dads?" Alex asked, he seemed genuinely interested, something Devon wasn't really used to.

"And the twins, Cory and Ariella, they're 12." Devon smiled.

"Did your dad carry them too?" Alex smiled.

"Yeah, he did." Devon laughed. "I don't really remember much about it, except for my dad getting bigger and bigger and my other dad trying not to freak out."

"I can imagine that." Alex laughed. They both grabbed some food from the line, Devon laughing as Alex pulled a face at the meat surprise. Neither wanting to think what the surprise was.

"So, is it just you?" Devon asked sitting down.

"Me and my parents. I had a brother, but he...he died a few years ago. It's why we moved, we didn't want to forget him, but we didn't want to be constantly reminded of what we lost." Alex said softly. Devon didn't like the sad look in his eyes and leant over and squeezed his hand softly, it shocked him when Alex turned their hands over and linked their fingers. "Thanks."

"I'm here if you want to talk." Devon said, moving his hand away. Although he didn't want to let go, he knew he had to.

"Thanks." Alex beamed. "Thanks as well for being my little tour guide today."

"It's okay." Devon smiled back.

"I was scared I wouldn't find any friends, but I'm glad I found you." Alex said softly, his eyes shining brightly as he looked at Devon.

"I'm glad too." Devon whispered, his cheeks burning a faint pink as Alex stared at him.

"Maybe later you could be my tour guide again and show me around town?" Alex asked eagerly.

"I'd love to, but I can't tonight." Devon sighed. "My dads are coming in for a meeting with my teacher."

"Oh, what did you do?" Alex laughed. "I'm not hanging around with the school rebel am I?" He teased.

"No." Devon laughed. "Just the school dunce."

"Don't talk about yourself like that." Alex said, all joking gone from his voice.

"It's true. I'm failing in most classes. So my dads have to talk to some teachers to help me." He sighed.

"You seemed good at History." Alex pointed out.

"I liked the reading part, it's just the answer part I don't like." Devon laughed. "I find it hard to concentrate and stuff."

"Well that doesn't make you a dunce, it makes you a teenager." Alex smiled. "Maybe we can study together sometime...I'm sure together we can do something about your grades."

"I doubt I'll be able to concentrate." Devon smiled, he looked down quickly. Was he flirting? Devon shook his head, he did not flirt. Even with James he didn't flirt.

"I'm sure I can convince you too." Alex smiled back, his tone matching Devon's previously flirty one.

"Sure you can." Devon chuckled making Alex grin at him.

Lunch went far too quickly for Devon's liking and he hated that he didn't have any more lessons with Alex today, he had double Science and then his dad would be in for the meeting. Devon walked Alex to his lesson and before he walked away, Alex had put his number in Devon's phone. Something that made Devon grin.

Devon took his normal seat in Science class; at the back where he hoped his teacher wouldn't notice him and frowned when he heard the chair next to him scrape on the floor. He turned his head and sighed when he saw James sitting beside him. "Hey." James smiled.

"Hi." Devon said flatly, he had hoped after what had happened James would sit somewhere else.

"Who's the new guy you're hanging out with?" James asked.

"Alex." Devon replied, not looking at James.

"He seems nice." James said quietly.

"He is." Devon snapped. "Unlike you."

"Dev..."

"If you're going to stay sitting here, shut up. I want to do my work." Devon said and put his elbow on the table so he could rest his face on his hand.

"I don't want to shut up Devon. I'm so sorry about yesterday. I fucked up. Royally. Please let me make it up to you." James pleaded, Devon hated how desperate he sounded.

"I'm tired of you saying sorry just to hurt me again. I'm done with you James. Yesterday was the last straw with you, we're done." Devon said, he squeezed his eyes shut willing his eyes not to let go of the tears they were holding, he grabbed his belongings and moved to the free table at the side of the class and sat down. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and pulled it out discreetly, frowning at a number he didn't recognise.

_Bored without you, Alex :( x _

Devon smiled at the text and replied back. **Tell me about it, can't wait for class to finish just want to get out of here :( :( **Devon didn't know why he was so honest in the text, but he knew he could trust Alex.

_I'll meet you outside your class and give you a hug before your meeting. It's going to be okay, chin up gorgeous xx _

Reading that Devon felt his cheeks burn again, he quickly forgot about James and spent the majority of his lesson texting Alex, thinking maybe everything would be okay.


	8. Chapter 8

Another update... wow!

Enjoy :D

Chapter 8

As promised Alex was waiting outside of the Science room. Devon wondered how he got there so fast and figured he must have skipped his last lesson, or at least left the class early. Devon saw him and smiled, and before he knew what was happening he was being pulled into strong arms in a tight hug. "Told you I'd be here to give you a hug." Alex smiled, running his hands up and down his back.

"Thank you." Devon whispered against him.

Just as Alex was about to pull away, a few jocks, including James walked past and pushed Devon hard causing him to fall to the floor. "Fags. Get a room." One spat. Causing the rest of the boys, including James to laugh and walk past.

"Devon are you okay?" Alex asked, bending down and helping Devon up. "Crap." He cursed, he brought his hand to Devon's cheek. "It's cut."

"I'm okay." Devon sighed, he brought his own hand to his cheek, his fingers touching against Alex's. "I'm okay, really."

"I hate them." Alex sighed. "Are they always like that to you?"

"Most of the time." Devon shrugged. "I need to go and meet my dad at the front of the school."

"I'll walk with you." Alex said softly.

"Okay." Devon smiled, he grabbed his bag from the floor where it had fallen on the floor and slung it over his shoulder. Alex watched him intently, making sure that he showed no other sign of being hurt.

"We should clean your cheek up a little." Alex said softly, he grabbed a tissue from his bag, he pulled Devon closer and wiped the slight blood away. "It doesn't look bad, just a little sore."

"It's okay. I promise." Devon whispered.

"Okay." Alex said softly. He rubbed his cheek softly before moving his hand away, together they walked to the front of the building.

"There he is." Devon smiled, pointing to his father who was just getting out of the car. Kurt spotted him straight away and walked over. "Hey Dad,"

"What the hell happened?" Kurt said straight away looking at Devon's cheek.

"I fell." Devon lied.

"He was pushed." Alex said cutting in. "Sorry Devon, but you can't lie about it. It's how they win and it's how you get hurt more."

"Who did this to you?" Kurt asked, gritting his teeth.

"Just some jocks." Devon sighed, he couldn't bring himself to be mad at Alex, he knew he was only trying to help.

"James?" Kurt said softly.

"He was there." Devon sighed. "This is Alex by the way, he's new."

"It's nice to meet you." Alex smiled politely holding his hand out to Kurt who took it with a smile.

"You too." Kurt smiled. "We better get going for the meeting, if you stick around Alex, you can come over for dinner."

"I'd like that." Alex grinned. "If that's okay with you, Devon?"

"I'd like that too." Devon smiled. "I'll text you when we're finished."

"Okay, I'll probably be in the library." Alex smiled. Devon nodded and waved bye as his dad led him away.

"He seems nice." Kurt hummed.

"He is. He...he helped me up when they pushed me. We've been together pretty much all day. I was showing him around."

"That's great." Kurt grinned. "I'm glad you have a new friend."

"Me too." Devon smiled.

"About this meeting, whatever they say, we'll help you through it okay?" Kurt said softly rubbing his back.

"I know. Thank you Dad." Devon smiled. "I just...I want you to be proud of me."

"Oh honey, no matter what happens I will always be proud of you." Kurt assured him. "Now, come on, the sooner we get this meeting over, the sooner we can go and spend some time with your new friend." Kurt hummed, putting an emphasis on the word 'friend'.

Devon sat through the meeting trying not to get angry, he hated being spoke about as if he wasn't there. The principal was nice enough, a little patronising but spoke about getting him extra help in lessons by one of the seniors doing tutoring for extra credit. Devon didn't mind this, as long as it was someone who would actually help him. Kurt assured the principal that they would do work together at home as well to help. Devon smiled at his dad at that, even though it would mean doing extra studying, Devon would be glad to spend some extra time with his fathers. Devon sighed miserably when the subject of the bullying came up. The principal acted completely oblivious, Devon wasn't too sure if it was an act or not. Kurt didn't buy it, he told the Principal something had to happen or he would go to the school board about it. Devon promised to tell them when something happened, no matter who it was. He didn't feel better when the Principal assured him that everything would be okay, but he did feel better when his dad squeezed his arm and ended the meeting.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" Kurt said softly as they walked out of the office. Devon was already texting Alex to say they had finished and to meet them out front, he just hoped he would show up.

"I guess. I just hope it works. I don't like failing, I just want to do better." Devon sighed.

"And you trying this hard is helping, you're not a failure because you are failing." Kurt said gently. "You're strong, you're smart, and I know that you will be okay, you're grades do not define who you are."

"What does then? Sometimes I don't even know who I am." Devon whispered.

"Well, whoever you are, you have a lovely charming looking young man waiting for you right there, because of who you are." Kurt smiled, Devon looked over to where Kurt was looking and smiled when he saw Alex waiting for him.

"I guess." Devon smiled weakly at his dad. "I don't even know if he's gay."

"Oh, believe me, he is." Kurt laughed. Devon rolled his eyes at his dad. "Why don't you two go out, be back for dinner."

"Are you sure? I thought I had work to do." Devon frowned.

"You do, but I'm sure you will do some after dinner." Kurt smiled, he reached into his pocket and handed Devon some money. "Be in by seven."

"Thanks dad." Devon grinned, he hugged his dad quickly and rushed over to Alex, thoughts of school and the horrible meeting with his Principal, and thoughts of James left his mind, all he could think about was Alex.


	9. Chapter 9

I hope you all like this chapter :) I'm trying to make them a little longer! And I promise that there will be jealous James in the next few chapters, and him realising what a douche he is!

Chapter 9

"Can I ask you a question?" Alex asked, he and Devon had been walking around the neighbourhood somewhat aimlessly, they had popped in a few shops and were currently heading towards the mall; somewhere Devon only went when absolutely needed, or if his dads were dragging him there. But Alex had asked to show him where it was, and despite not wanting to bump into any one from school, especially the jocks, he couldn't bring himself to say no to Alex.

"Sure." Devon smiled.

"What's the story between you and James?" Alex asked, his voice going slightly nervous.

Devon sighed and looked down. "We've been best friends since I was three." Devon started. "We were inseparable, and then he became a jock and became popular, and now all he seems to do is mess with my head and my heart." Devon admitted quietly.

"He's gay?" Alex asked softly, reaching out and taking Devon's hand a gentle squeeze, Devon smiled at the touch, it was as though Alex knew just what he needed, that little gesture had made him feel one hundred times better.

"Well he said he liked me, but I know what it's like to be gay at that school, and I know that he's scared, and I'm not asking him to come out of the rainbow coloured closet, but to acknowledge me and our feelings would be nice." Devon said and then looked at Alex, his cheeks blushing. "Sorry..."

"It's okay." Alex smiled, squeezing his hand a little more. "I get what it's like being gay and being scared to come out, but sometimes you do need a little push, just not too hard of one."

"I know, but I think right now he needs to show me that he's ready for that push, and for me to even want to push him he needs to stop being such a jerk to me." Devon sighed looking down, he was willing his eyes not to cry.

"That bad huh?" Alex said gently.

"Kinda yeah." Devon mumbled.

"Come on, let's go back to yours, watch some rubbish film and then maybe do some work after dinner, yeah?"

"I thought you wanted to go to the mall." Devon frowned.

"We can go another day." Alex smiled.

"Okay."

Devon walked into the house, Alex close behind him, he smiled when he heard the gentle laughing of his dads from the kitchen, he envied how in love they were after so many years, he knew from stories of kids at school that most marriages fizzle out, there's cheating and then divorce, but Devon knew that would never happen to his parents, they were too in love for anything to come between them.

"Come on, dance." Blaine pouted, he was trying to reach for Kurt's hand who was busy chopping up tomatoes for dinner.

"Blaine, no." Kurt laughed.

"Just one little dance for me." Blaine pouted, he moved so he could wrap his arms around Kurt's waist and took the knife from his hands and laid it on the side. "One dance and then I promise I will help with dinner." Kurt just rolled his eyes but gave into his husbands wishes.

"They're so cute." Alex smiled, he moved closer to Devon and rest his head on Devon's shoulder, causing the younger boy to blush and lean against him more. Devon thought of how James acted whenever he saw his parents do anything like this, he was never out right disgusted but there was always something weird in his eyes. Devon wondered if maybe it was because he was gay and trying to understand his own feelings, maybe his dads relationship intimidated his friend. Devon shrugged the thoughts away and just focused on the way Alex was grinning at them.

"If you say so." Devon chuckled.

"Oh hey." Kurt grinned when he heard his son laugh from the door.

"Hey." Devon smiled, he sighed quietly as Alex moved away from him; he liked having him close far too much.

"You're home early." Kurt commented.

"We thought we would watch a film before dinner and then do some work." Devon smiled. "Dad this is Alex. Alex this is my dad, Blaine."

Alex walked over to Blaine and shook his hand politely, "It's nice to meet you." Blaine smiled looking a little confused.

"It was my first day today, Devon was my tour guide." Alex smiled filling him in.

"Ah." Blaine chuckled. "Well it's great to meet you. The twins are out till dinner so feel free to use the living room to watch the film."

"Meaning door stays open if you go to your room..." Kurt laughed.

Devon blushed furiously and looked down at his shoes, and Alex simply laughed. "Of course." He smiled. "Come on you, I want to see what films you have." Alex smiled and walked over to Devon.

"Okay." Devon simply muttered. Alex walked ahead of him, and Devon turned back to his dads with a glare in his eye. "How could you say something like that? Huh? I'll give you leave the door open, maybe you should be quiet in the bedroom so I don't have to answer questions from the twins." Devon smirked and turned on his heel and marched off.

"Do you think he was telling the truth about that?" Blaine asked, wrapping his arms around Kurt again.

"Probably, you are a little loud honey." Kurt smiled pressing a soft kiss to Blaine's cheek.

"You like me loud." Blaine grinned pulling him closer.

"I do. I also like you alive, and if Devon catches us making out whilst his friend is here, I'm pretty sure he would kill you."

"Why just me?" Blaine pouted.

"Because I cook his dinner." Kurt replied simply, he moved from his husbands arms somewhat reluctantly and continued cooking the dinner.

"How did the meeting at school go?" Blaine asked as he unloaded the dishwasher.

"Okay I think. They're going to get him a tutor, a senior so hopefully that will help with his studies, and I assured them that we will be doing extra work with him here. He's not a bad kid, he just has trouble concentrating some times, like the answers don't make sense in his head." Kurt sighed.

"Well we will help him as much as we can, but maybe it's worth him going for some tests to see if it's anything else, and then we can help him with that?"

"Isn't a bit too late for him to do those sorts of things?" Kurt frowned.

"I don't think so. It might just be with stress of what's going on with James and his feelings might just be making his head a little busy." Blaine said softly, he hated making his husband worry. "But we'll see how it goes yeah?"

"Yeah." Kurt whispered.

"Alex seems nice." Blaine said changing the subject.

"He does, very polite. Devon had a run in with the jocks today, he wasn't going to tell me about it, but Alex did." Kurt smiled. "He was looking out for him. He's going to be a good influence on him I can tell."

"I hope you're right." Blaine hummed.

"I'm sure I am. Besides, you'll have time over dinner to interrogate him." Kurt chuckled.

"Good." Blaine smiled, he only wanted the best for his son.


	10. Chapter 10

Bit of a longer chapter for you all :)

Hope you all like it :D Please review XD

Chapter 10

Kurt couldn't help but think of Blaine as adorable as he asked Alex question after question, to the young boys credit he took everything with a smile, answering everything as best as he could. When Blaine asked him what he had planned for the future Alex had just shrugged, stating he just wanted to take it one day at a time. Devon knew he was thinking about his brother who had passed away, he squeezed his hand under the table, he really liked the way Alex's hand felt in his. Once dinner was finished Alex offered to help tidy up and Blaine just grunted and walked back into the kitchen.

"Blaine stop being all daddy bear." Kurt laughed wrapping his arms around Blaine's waist tightly.

"I just...Devon clearly likes him. I don't want him to get hurt again." Blaine sighed.

"I know, but I really don't think Alex is going to hurt him, and I don't think Devon is ready to let anyone in just yet. When Alex goes we can talk to him, find out what's going on yeah?"

"Yeah. He does seem like a nice boy though." Blaine said softly. "As a friend."

"Okay." Kurt chuckled rubbing Blaine's arms.

An hour after dinner Alex left to go home, they had done some work and Devon was feeling more confident about his Math assignments then he ever had. Alex had hugged him goodbye, pecking him on the cheek and saying he would see him tomorrow at school. Devon was actually looking forward to going to school tomorrow knowing he had somewhere there who wanted to see him. Devon walked into the kitchen with his school bag, he could fit in another hour of work before bed.

"Honey, you've done enough work tonight surely." Kurt smiled as he looked up at Devon.

"Oh, I thought I should do some more." Devon frowned. "I could probably do another hour."

"Well we were hoping we could talk to you first." Blaine said gently.

"Oh. Am...Have I done something wrong?" Devon asked worried. Ever since he was a little kid and his dads took away his DVD's for doing something naughty, he had never been in trouble since.

"No we just wanted to have a little chat." Kurt smiled.

"Oh okay." Devon nodded, he sat at the table and looked across at his father's who had both gone quiet. "If you wanted to talk it normally means you physically say something..." Devon chuckled.

"We just want to say that we think Alex is a nice guy." Kurt started. "And We're glad that you have found such a lovely friend, but we're just worried that it's going to turn into something else that you might not be ready for."

"What do you mean? Like...Like me falling for him?" Devon frowned.

"We just think after everything that has happened with James..."

"Alex isn't anything like James." Devon sighed looking down. He didn't understand what his dads were talking about. Alex wouldn't hurt him, even though he had only known him a day, he knew he wouldn't hurt him.

"We just don't want you to get hurt, okay?" Kurt said taking Devon's hand and holding it in his hands. "You've got a lot going on in that head of yours, and we just want to make sure you're okay."

"I'm okay." Devon said a little louder then he had meant to. "Sorry." He whispered. "Yes, I am still upset about what James did, and I hate the fact that when he was talking to me today in class I really just wanted to talk to him and tell him everything was okay, but I'm proud of myself for moving away from him. I'm probably going to be upset about James for a while, and I don't know what's going to happen between us, I love him." Devon said quietly, his eyes watering. "I really love him, and if he proves that he loves me and he changes or apologises or just does something, maybe we have a shot together, but right now I have no idea and that's scary." Devon looked down once he saw how sad his dads look; Kurt had tears in his eyes as he listened to his son's speech. "Alex is amazing, he makes me feel so comfortable with just being me, I've never felt like that at school. I've never felt comfortable to just walk down the halls, but I did today and that was because of him. He makes me smile and he makes me laugh and he listens to me. I hold his hand and it feels nice, but it doesn't feel anything like I feel with James, and Alex knows that so I'm not leading him on or anything. He knows everything about James and I." Devon sighed.

"Thank you." Blaine whispered, his eyes watering now as well. He stood up from his chair and rushed over to his son's side and wrapped him in his arms. "Thank you for being so honest with us. I am so proud of you, and if you need anything. Just tell us."

"Thanks dad, I will." Devon whispered holding onto him just as tight.

Kurt wiped his eyes quickly and watched Blaine and their son, he knew that Devon would be okay, it would just take time, but he knew he would always be there for him and so would Blaine.

The front door opened and Ariella came skipping into the kitchen, she flung her dance bag in the corner and hugged Kurt. "Hey dad. Why is Devon sad?" She asked watching Blaine cuddle Devon.

"I'm not sad, Dad's just over emotional." Devon laughed pulling back from Blaine.

"Oh, well okay." Ariella shrugged, she skipped over to Blaine and hugged him tightly. "I've got a dance performance next weekend, will you come and watch? All of you?"

"Course we will." Kurt grinned.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." Devon chuckled. Even though he had never been interested in any dance classes or extra curricular activities, he was always supportive of his brother and sister.

"Good. I got you front row tickets." Ariella smiled jumping on his lap and hugging him.

"Great." Devon chuckled hugging her tightly. "Where's Cory?"

"He's in a bad mood." Ariella sighed. "Since school."

"Did something happen?" Blaine asked a little worried, he didn't think he could handle two of his children going through things. Why couldn't his family just be okay?

"I don't know, he wouldn't talk to me." Ariella frowned, she jumped up from Devon's lap and walked over to the fridge and grabbed a smoothie. "And he wouldn't talk to Sophie's Mom the entire drive home." Ariella added.

"He wouldn't?" Kurt frowned that really wasn't like Cory at all. Even though he wasn't particularly chatty he would always answer questions and be polite.

"Nope." Ariella said.

"I'll go and talk to him." Devon said softly, Kurt and Blaine nodded knowing if Cory was going to talk to anyone it would be Devon.


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed XD You are all amazing. I hope you are still enjoying this :)

Chapter 11

Devon walked up to Cory's bedroom and sucked his lip, he hated seeing his little brother sad. As much as he got in with Ariella and he would never say his thoughts loud, but Cory was more then a brother to him but one of his best friends. Devon tapped on his door, sighing when there was no answer he just pushed the door open, his heart breaking when he saw Cory curled up on his bed. "Cory." He breathed, he rushed over to him and sat on the edge of his bed, it didn't take more then a second for Cory to move so he was curled up on his lap. "It's okay." Devon whispered playing with his hair. "Whatever it is it will be okay."

"I hate school!" Cory sobbed out a few minutes later. Devon's heart clenched, was this how his dad's felt when he came home crying because of school? Did they feel as useless as he did right now?

"What happened?" Devon asked softly.

"They're so mean." Cory sighed sitting up and wiping his eyes quickly.

"Who's mean?" Devon frowned.

"Jack and Ryan." Cory groaned.

"I thought they were your best friends?" Devon asked softly. Since Cory first started school the three of them had been together, not as inseparable as he knew himself and James had been but they had been a tight little group.

"Not any more." Cory sighed. "They didn't invite me to the theme park at the weekend."

"Oh honey." Devon whispered wrapping his arms around him. "Did they say why?"

"Because it's their Mom's going together." Cory mumbled. "And because we don't have a Mom I can't go."

"You can go to the theme park, we don't have a Mom because we have something so much better." Devon promised.

"Dads?" Cory whispered.

"Dads." Devon nodded stroking his hair. "Did you and your friends have a falling out or are you just a bit mad at them?"

"Just a bit mad." Cory admitted.

"I'm sure they didn't mean to not include you, I'll ask Dad if I can take you?"

"You'll come with me to the theme park!" Cory squealed.

"If I'm allowed, if not I'm sure they will take us all. And maybe even Jack and Ryan too."

"Can you ask them now?" Cory asked. Devon nodded his head with a smile.

"Come down for dinner."

"Okay." Cory smiled. He stood up and watched his big brother do the same, once they were round the same side he rushed over and wrapped his arms around him. "I love you Dev."

"Love you too little man." Devon smiled rubbing his back softly.

"Good. I saw James today." Cory said quietly.

"Oh?" Devon whispered.

"He was fighting." Cory said shaking his head. "I think he was loosing too."

"Who was he fighting with?" Devon asked, not liking the way his heart ached at the thought of James fighting.

"Some older boys from your school." Cory shrugged. "I think the football players."

"Oh, okay." Devon whispered. "Come on, let's go and eat." Cory nodded and rushed downstairs.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Kurt asked when he saw Cory rush downstairs.

"I'm okay, I had a fight with Jack and Ryan, but I'm okay now." Cory nodded looking up at Devon with a blinding smile.

"Okay, as long as it's all okay now?" Kurt said double checking.

"Should be." Cory nodded.

"Cory was upset because he thinks he hasn't got anyone to take him to the theme park at the weekend, Jack and Ryan are going. I said if it's okay I can take him?" Devon smiled.

"You wouldn't mind taking him?" Blaine said from the doorway.

"No, I wouldn't mind. I'd probably have a good time." Devon smiled.

"That sounds like a nice idea, maybe next month we can all go?" Kurt suggested.

"Sounds good. I'd take you this weekend but I've got exams to mark." Blaine pouted.

"It's okay." Devon smiled. "We'd have a nice time won't we?"

"Yes. And we can meet Jack and Ryan." Cory nodded.

"We'll see." Devon smiled and grabbed Cory's dinner from under the stove and setting it in front of him. "What do you say?" Devon frowned as Cory started to eat.

"Oh yeah thanks." He chuckled.

Devon rolled his eyes and turned to his dads. "Can you ring Jack's Mom and asked if we could join them?"

"Sure." Kurt nodded.

"I'm going to do some work." Devon said and walked up to his bedroom. He shut the door and grabbed his phone, opening up a text he had.

**I'm bored! A. x**

Devon rolled his eyes at the text but smiled happily. _Bless! I'm about to do some work. Lucky me. Told Cory I would take him to the theme park on Saturday, care to join me? X _

**Are you asking me on a date? With your brother as a supervisor? ;) x**

Devon stared at the text confused, he hadn't meant it to come across as him asking him out, what if Alex thought he meant it and said yes? Devon shook his head and sucked his lip, not knowing what to say. His phone beeped again. **I was only joking about the date. I know we flirt, and I know how you feel about James. I had someone too back home, and as much as I think you're pretty darn adorable, I think friends is what we both should be right now? Sorry if my text upset you...**

_You didn't upset me, I just didn't know what to say. But I agree. Friends sounds good. But what do you say? _

**I say I'm there! A**

_Good. My brother's friends didn't think he could go because they're going with their Mom's, and because Cory doesn't have a Mom they left him out. _

**Is he okay?**

_Yeah, I think so. He doesn't really get upset for very long. It's not in his nature._

**That's good. :) How are you doing? **

_I'm okay I think. Cory told me he saw James having a fight with some footballers,now all I can think of is that._

**You really love him?**

_Yeah, I don't know why, but I really do._

Devon sighed as he sent the last text. He really did love him, as much as he hurt him and as much as he wished he didn't, he couldn't help but think about him. He couldn't help but wish James was close all the time so that he could hold and cuddle him.

**It's because you have a big heart. Why don't you phone him? Ask if he's okay? Let him know that even though how he has been acting is unacceptable but you are there for him. If he's fighting with them then it must mean he's pulling away from them. Show him you're still there for him. **

_I'm scared of being hurt again._

**I know, but he's probably scared too. Not to mention he loves you and not talking to you at the moment so he's probably very miserable. **

_I doubt he's miserable because he's not talking to me._

**Don't sell yourself short, you're an amazing person to talk to. Phone him. I'm going to help my mom with chores, so I'll text you later. X **

_Thanks Lex x _

Devon sucked his lip as he laid back on the bed, should he ring James? It would only do his head in if he didn't, he'd spend all night wondering if he was okay. He took a deep breath and grabbed his phone.


	12. Chapter 12

Thank you to everyone who is still reading this :) You are all amazing and deserve lots of hugs and kisses! I hope you are all still liking this XD

Chapter 12

Devon hated the sound of the ringing tone. He knew James must be debating whether or not to answer his call, his former friend had his phone glued to his hand and Devon always teased him about how quick he answered the phone. James would reply that he simply couldn't wait to talk to Devon and that's why he answered the phone so fast. Devon hated everything that had changed between them. Moments later the ringing stopped and for a second Devon thought it had gone to answer phone, but a small voice whispered on the other end. "Dev?"

"James, are you okay?" Devon asked softly. He could tell James was in pain, the way his breath was coming out in little pants, the way his voice sounded so weak.

"I'm okay." James coughed, there was a wince and Devon wondered what James was doing to cause his body such pain. "I'm so sorry Devon."

"It's okay, don't...Don't think about that now. Just...Just tell me what happened." Devon pleaded.

"It was the jocks. They...I quit the team." James voice was a little stronger now, there was still pain evident in his voice but he sounded stronger, almost pleased with himself. "They didn't like it. Showed me that they didn't like it."

"Oh James." Devon whispered. "You love being on the team though."

"I love you more Dev. I'm not me without you. I know you have Alex now, and that's fine, I'm not ready for anything and I know it will take more then me quitting the team for you to realise I'm serious about you."

"I don't have Alex, James...He's just a friend." Devon said softly.

"Oh." Devon wondered if he heard relief in James voice. Maybe he had.

"I'm not going to be around for a while. It's school break soon, and well my Mom is sending me to my aunts for a while. The jocks they bruised my ribs, so I can't go to school. I'll be back after the break."

"That's a month away." Devon whispered. "I...I've never been apart from you that long."

"I know." James said softly. "I'm so sorry for being a jerk Dev. I hope we're friends?"

"Friends." Devon said weakly. His heart desperate for something more. This James that he was talking to now, this was the real James, this was his James. This was the James he knew he couldn't live without. This was the James he was ready to spend the rest of his life with.

"Best friends." James added.

"Best friends." Devon whispered with watering eyes. "Promise me when you come back things can go back to how they were. You won't be mean to me."

"I'll never be mean to you again. I'm so sorry for how I acted. I truly mean it." James said and Devon knew from the conviction in his voice that James truly meant it.

"Okay." Devon breathed. "You should get some sleep. You'll text and call me right?"

"Every day." James promised. "Good night Dev."

"Night James." Devon breathed before ending the call.

Devon lay back on his bed and sighed softly, his stomach was tied in knots; he didn't feel sick, he just felt weird. He couldn't really explain it, it was as though everything he had been waiting for had finally come but was put on pause right at his feet. He wouldn't be seeing James in just over a month, he would talk to him, at least he hoped he would, but it wouldn't be the same. A lot could happen in a month. What if James came back and realised he wasn't as special as he thought? What if he didn't want Devon any more? What if he found someone else? Devon shook his head. James said he loved him, that had to mean something, right?

Devon was snapped out of his head as his phone beeped. He hoped it was James, his heart beating nervously in his chest as he opened it, he felt a little disappointed when he saw Alex's name on the message, but he shrugged that away. **Hope everything is okay? X **

_I think so. :( He quit the team. The jocks beat him up. Not seeing him in over a month. I don't know how I'm feeling right now. _

Devon sighed as he sent the text, he hadn't meant to sound so miserable and depressed, but Alex was Alex; the one person that he felt he could truly say how he was really feeling. Considering they had only known each other for just under a week, it was a strange feeling.

**Do you want to come over? Have a Disney movie-a-thon? **

_Don't think I'll be allowed. School night. _

**Ah yes school. Well tomorrow is Friday...**

_You didn't tell me you knew the days of the week. Well done Lex! :) _

**Funny. :p Tomorrow we should do something, and then Saturday we're taking Cory to the theme park, we're going to have a good time. Before you know it the month will be up and you and James will be back together again. **

_Hope so :) Sleepover tomorrow? _

**My place or yours?**

_Mine? _

**Can't wait XD **

_I should go and ask my dads first lol _

**Lol that would be a good idea**

Devon got up from his bed and walked downstairs, his dads were both sat on the sofa, Blaine had his arms around Kurt and was holding him tight as they watched a film. Devon stood back and watched them for a minute, they were so in love after all these years. Devon smiled and walked forward sitting on the arm chair.

"Everything okay?" Blaine asked turning to look at his son.

"Everything will be I guess?" Devon shrugged. "Can Alex stay tomorrow?"

"Sure, if it's okay with his Mom." Kurt smiled resting his head on Blaine's shoulder more. "You want to talk about anything?"

"No, I spoke to Alex about it all, and I feel better now. I'll tell you another time. You go back to your film. I'm going to have an early night."

"Okay, tell Cory he can go on Saturday. I spoke to Jack's Mom. She said if you just drop him off at the theme park she won't mind watching him if you don't want to go."

"I want to, me and Alex are going." Devon smiled. "That's still okay, right?"

"Course it is." Blaine nodded. "I'll drive you."

"Cool." Devon smiled. "I'll see you in the morning. Night." Devon hugged them both before walking back up to his room, he walked past Ariella's and saw her laying in her bed with a book. He tapped on the door and she looked up and smiled at him. "Hey Ari, me and Cory are going to the theme park on Saturday, do you want to come?"

"No thank you. I'm spending the day with Aunty Rachel." Ariella smiled. "She's taking me to the theatre!"

"Oh? And what are you going to see?" Devon smiled leaning against the wall.

"Wicked." She squealed. "Well I hope it is."

"I'm sure it will be." Devon chuckled, they went to the theatre once a month and they had seen Wicked together about seven times.

"Another time we can go though?" Ariella asked.

"Of course." Devon smiled. "Goodnight Princess."

"Goodnight Prince." Ariella giggled. Devon turned around and closed her door before going in the room next to hers.

Cory was laying on his stomach on his bed, he had one of his thousands of super hero comics open on his bed and looked completely engrossed in it. "Hey Cory..."

"Hey Devon." Cory grinned looking up at him.

"Guess what." Devon beamed.

"What?" Cory asked jumping up on his knees excitedly.

"We're going to the theme park on Saturday." Devon smiled.

"Yes!" Cory shouted loudly, he jumped up from his bed and rushed over to him, he wrapped his arms around him tightly. "Thank you for being the best brother ever."

"You're welcome." Devon smiled kissing his hair. "Be good at school tomorrow."

"I always am." Cory rolled his eyes and jumped back on his bed.

"Goodnight Core."

"Night Devon." Cory smiled with a wave.

Devon smiled softly as he walked back to his room. He fell onto his bed and grabbed his phone. _All set for tomorrow, you can stay :) I'm going to shower and head to bed, been a long day. Meet early tomorrow morning for a coffee?_

**Yes please. My treat, might even treat you to a cookie ;) **

_Look forward to it, goodnight Lex. _

**Night Devon sweet dreams. Xx **


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry about the delay in this chapter I've had crazy writers block and things have just been happening and it's all going a bit to crap really :( Hopefully things will be better soon and I will have more updates sooner instead of later.

Happy Christmas to you all :)

Chapter 13

"So, what shall we do first?" Alex grinned as he sat down on Devon's bed. Devon turned and looked at his friend and smiled at how comfortable he had made himself.

"Whatever you want." Devon chuckled sitting down beside him.

"Well..." Alex winked and looked back at the headboard, he couldn't keep a straight face and both boys burst out laughing. "We could watch a film? What time will your dads be in?"

"Probably about an hour or so, they're taking Ariella to stay at Rachel's house for the weekend, and on the way back they're picking up some food. Friday night is normally take out, we take it in turns to pick what we want and it's Cory's turn tonight so it will probably be pizza. That okay?"

"That sounds perfect." Alex smiled.

"We normally watch a film together, but I'm sure they won't mind us not joining."

"No, we can totally join." Alex said enthusiastically.

"Really?" Devon laughed. "James never wanted to do family film night."

"Well I'm not James." Alex said gently and rest a hand on his knee. Devon shivered at the touch, it felt so nice and comfortable, and Devon tried not to think about the tingling sensation that was going up and down his spine, something he had previously only felt with James. "We used to do family things like that, but not since...and I miss it." Alex said softly.

"Well you can join our little family nights whenever you want." Devon smiled, covering Alex's hand with his own and giving it a soft squeeze. Alex turned their fingers around and linked them together. They fit perfectly together.

"Thank you." Alex smiled, he moved a little closer and pressed a soft peck to Devon's cheek. Devon could tell he was blushing furiously, he could feel his cheeks heat up. Alex smiled brightly at him and rubbed his thumb over his cheek, the simple touch making every hair on his body stand up right. He would need to get used to these little touches between them. And the butterflies that they caused. "We could do an hour of work, get it out of the way for the weekend?"

"That sounds like a good idea." Devon nodded. "In here or the kitchen?"

"Kitchen, more room?" Alex said. "Plus it's near the fridge."

"Are you hungry?" Devon laughed.

"I'm always hungry." Alex chuckled and jumped off of the bed.

"But you're so skinny." Devon said.

"That's because I run." Alex shrugged.

"You run?" Devon laughed with a raised eyebrow.

"Well I used to run every morning for about half hour every day on the beach." Alex smiled. "It's a good way to make yourself feel better." He shrugged.

"I've always wanted to do something like that, but I'm not very sporty." Devon laughed. My dad is, he does boxing, he's trying to teach me, but I've always said no. Cory plays football, and they both dance."

"Maybe we could do running together?" Alex suggested. "Go to a local park or something?"

"That sounds good." Devon smiled, he bent down and grabbed his school bag aware of Alex doing the same and they headed down to the kitchen. "What do you want to start on?"

"I think I'll do my History essay. I did a lot of research so it's just writing it down now." He smiled. "When I've got some done do you mind reading it for me?"

"Of course not." Alex smiled. "When do you get your tutor?"

"Monday." Devon sighed. "An extra two hours a week in the library for me."

"That's not that bad, besides I can hang around the library too, and then we can do something after."

"You'd give up your time for me?" Devon blushed.

"Course I would. You're my best friend." Alex said simply.

"You're mine too." Devon said, and it was true. He'd spent his whole life thinking he could only have James as a best friend, but here was Alex, someone right now that he trusted more then he trusted anyone in his life.

"Good." Alex said, looking so happy with what Devon had said.

For the next hour both boys worked hard, Devon had got done with half of his essay and Alex had read through some chapters for his English assignment. When the door opened they both started to pack their stuff away, the smell of hot pizza making them do it even faster.

"Alex! Devon!" Cory grinned when he saw them, he jumped up and down and wrapped his arms around his brother. "We're having boys night!"

"Awesome." Devon smiled hugging his brother tightly, he liked the way that Cory rushed over to Alex as well and hugged him too.

"Thanks for coming to the theme park with me." Cory smiled.

"I'm looking forward to it." Alex smiled and ruffled Cory's hair.

"Hey dads." Devon smiled hugging both of his fathers who hugged him back, they liked the way his son wasn't embarrassed to hug them in front of his friend, something that he had been when he was around James.

"Hey buddy, how was school?" Kurt asked as he set the pizza boxes down.

"It was good." Devon smiled.

"Good." Blaine grinned. They both said hello to Alex and the five of them got lost in the busy chatter the pizza on plates and Cory was currently setting up the film in the living room. Alex went in to help him.

"How's your day been at school really?" Kurt asked looking at Devon.

"Honestly, it was okay. I've made a good start on my History assignment and I get my tutor on Monday, two hours a week." Devon smiled. "I promise if something bad was happening I would tell you."

"Okay." Blaine and Kurt said in unison.

Devon helped his dads carry the pizzas into the living room, he smiled when he saw Alex had set up a little cushioned area on the floor for them and Cory to sit down on, something that James had never done before, he always said that he liked his brother and sister but never made an effort to let them join in with anything they did, and it was clear now how much Cory adored Alex. Devon walked over and sat down, sharing Alex's excitement of family night, knowing that it was going to be a good weekend.


	14. Chapter 14

I hope you all had a nice Christmas :D I hope you like this chapter...Thoughts and comments welcome please XD

Chapter 14

"_You're never going to be good enough!" A voice hissed at him. "You're just weak. You're nothing. No one will ever love you." Laughing now. Devon shook his head trying to block out the voice, it was a high pitched squeak of a voice, like the ones used in the creepy thriller shows. The voice that had always freaked Devon out. _

"_You're fat and ugly now." It was a different voice now, a familiar voice. A voice that Devon had grown to love. "No wonder I've gone miles away so I don't have to see you." Laughing now too, Devon could feel the tears in his eyes, could feel them dripping onto his cheek, burning his skin as he tried to wipe them away. "I'll never come back for you Devon. I don't love you. You were just a game to me. A really easy one. I bet if I wanted to fuck you you would have let me." Devon shook his head, he wouldn't of. He knew he wouldn't of. The voice turned into a figure, Devon didn't need to be able to see his face to know who it was. James. His face was angry, deathly pale, an evil smirk spread across his blood red lips. "I hate you Dev. I'm never coming back to you." _

_Two more figures were getting closer now. Both intimidatingly tall, their movements like a frigid dance routine, "Devon you're worthless. You're nothing but a stupid little boy." The first of the two new voices said, his voice so high pitched it hurt his ears, it felt as though his ears were being pierced with a sharp instrument, he could practically feel the blood pooling inside. He brought his hands to his ears to cover them, the hot liquid seeped onto his fingers making his whole body shudder. _

"_I wish I didn't ever find you." The second voice snarled. "All you've done is cause me bother!" he hissed. _

"_That's not true." Devon sobbed, falling to his knees. He wasn't sure where he was, all he could see was blackness and the ghostly figures of the people who were meant to love him. "You don't mean that. You love me." he sobbed. _

"_No. We don't." They screamed all together, the volume of their voices making Devon's body tremble. _

"_Please leave me alone." Devon sobbed holding his body tighter. _

"Devon, you need to wake up." Alex whispered. Devon had started to tremble in his sleep so violently it had woken him up. "Dev, come on you need to wake up." Alex said a little louder as his scared friend started to tremble and whimper in his sleep. With a little harder shake, Devon's eyes snapped open and he blinked up at Alex wearily. "Hey it's okay." Alex said soothingly when he saw how scared his friend looked.

"I..." Devon sat up, his cheeks blushing with embarrassment, he couldn't really remember what had scared him so much, only that all he could feel was an intense feeling of worthlessness.

"It's okay, I have them all the time." Alex said, gently running his fingers across Devon's fringe, pushing it out of his eyes.

"You do?" Devon frowned. What could someone as perfect as Alex have nightmares about?

"Yeah, about my brother," Alex said softly. "Come here, you're still shaking." Devon looked down, he hadn't realised he was shaking. Alex pulled him closer, wrapping both arms around him and keeping him safe against his chest. "Whatever it was you were dreaming about, it will be okay." Alex's voice was silky smooth against his ears, making him relax against him completely.

"People were telling me what they really felt about me." Devon whispered against Alex's chest.

"What do you mean?" Alex frowned, his fingers automatically playing with Devon's curls, they weren't as curly as Blaine's, more wavy then curly, if his hair was longer it would be just as bad as his dad's, but the only part of Devon's hair that was long was his fringe. Alex loved playing with his hair, he loved the way that he arched up against his fingers.

"It doesn't matter." Devon whispered. Alex hated how sad he sounded, how lost.

"If it's making you upset Devon, then it matters. You matter." Alex promised, his fingers playing with a stray curl. "I mean it."

"Really?" Devon said, his large bright eyes blinking up at him.

"Really." Alex said, he moved one hand to Devon's cheeks and his fingers gently brushed against his skin.

"I...James was there, and my dads, and they said they didn't love me." Devon whispered, his tears falling onto Alex's fingers. Alex brushed his tears away and held onto him tighter, he hated seeing him like this. All he wanted to do was wrap his new friend in bubble wrap so no one could ever cause him pain again.

"Oh honey." Alex said softly. "That was just a bad dream. They love you so much."

"How do you know that?" Devon asked, his voice quivering slightly.

"Because you're amazing Devon." Alex said with such truth in voice. "Your dads love you so much, you're so lucky to have them. They're smart and funny and they treat you like the Prince that you are." As Alex spoke he continued to play with his hair. Devon was so comfortable against him, Alex could already see his eyes falling shut again.

"Said James wasn't coming back." Devon whispered.

"He'd be a fool not to come back." Alex said as he cradled his friend to his chest. "You're such an amazing guy, Dev. Anyone would be lucky to have you." Alex whispered. Devon's eyes fluttered open and he looked up at him, he moved forward slightly and pressed his lips against Alex's in a soft peck. "What was that for?" Alex asked softly, he felt as though his body was on fire at the press of Devon's lips against his.

"To say thank you." Devon whispered. "Can...Can you keep hold of me while I sleep?"

"I'll never let you go." Alex promised, he moved them down so they were both laying down on the pillow. "We have a few hours till we need to get up."

"Okay." Devon yawned. "Night Lex."

"Goodnight Dev." Alex smiled, he pressed a soft kiss to the back of his head and listened as his friend fell asleep against him, and like promised he never let him go the rest of the night as they slept.


	15. Chapter 15

Hope you all like this chapter :D

And I hope you all have a happy new year XD

Also if any of you are interested in doing a joint story with me or a role play or anything? Just let me know XD

Chapter 15

Devon woke up to the feeling of warmth, he could feel hot breath tickling his neck and it made him shiver back against the warm body. Arms were wrapped protectively around his waist, soft fingers gently rubbing patterns against his hip, the slight movement making Devon's whole body burn with a nervous fire. His mind flashed to last night and he chewed his lip, remembering the soft touch of Alex's lips against his own, it had been perfect, so soft and gentle, Alex wouldn't hurt him. Alex wouldn't leave him. But Alex wasn't James. As much as he knew he liked him, he didn't love him like he did James. Yes, his stomach turned into a house of a million excited butterflies, desperately flying around as though they were out enjoying a hot summers day, but his heart didn't pound when he saw him. As much as he wanted it too. He knew Alex would be perfect for him, he would be the most amazing boyfriend, but Devon didn't want perfect, he just wanted James. He reached over to his phone and sucked his lip, there were no new messages. He looked at the time, it was almost eight, Cory would be in soon to wake them up to go. It wasn't too early to text someone was it? He shrugged, they used to text each other at random hours of the day.

_Hey James, hope you're okay. Miss you. Talk soon? X _

Devon sent the text and put the phone on the side and turned around and looked at Alex who was just waking up and it was one of the most adorable things Devon had seen. Alex opened his eyes slowly and stretched his body outwards on the bed, his mouth opening as a yawn escaped him.

"Hey you." Alex breathed blinking the sleep out of his eyes.

"Hey yourself." Devon smiled, his thumb going to Alex's cheek and rubbing it softly.

"How are you feeling now?" Alex asked softly.

"Better. Thank you." Devon breathed and cuddled up against him.

"Good, remember you're amazing, Dev. Nightmares aren't real." Alex said, his hands going to Devon's hair and playing with the end strands softly.

"Thanks. I'll try." Devon smiled leaning back against him more.

"Good." Alex grinned.

Just as Devon went to say something the bedroom door opened and an excited Cory came running out, he was already dressed for the day and Devon wondered what time the young boy woke up and how long he had been waiting to wake them up.

"Oh you're awake!" Cory beamed and jumped onto the bed.

Alex laughed and tickled his arms and Cory settled in the middle of them. "Dad made breakfast. Pancakes. With chocolate. And strawberries." Cory smiled. "Do you like pancakes Al?"

"Al?" Devon chuckled.

"I like it." Alex smiled. "And I like pancakes, thanks C."

"I'm C." Cory said proudly.

"When did this happen?" Devon smiled.

"Last night. You were getting Ice Cream." Cory smiled. "I'll let you two get dressed. Dad's ordered us fast track tickets for like everything so we don't have to cue for anything!"

"That's awesome." Alex grinned and jumped up. "Mind if I pop in the shower quick?"

"No you can I'll show you it." Cory smiled and jumped up too making sure that Alex was following him.

Devon chuckled rolling his eyes, he headed into the second bathroom and had a quick shower as well and walked back to his bedroom to find something to wear, he pulled on a pair of tight red boxers, they were pretty fancy ones that his dad had brought him. Devon hardly ever wore them. He was looking for the perfect pair of jeans to wear when the door opened and a dressed Alex walked in.

"Oh sorry." Alex said as he turned away quickly, both boys cheeks burning red.

"I don't know what to wear." Devon chuckled softly as he stared into his closet again. Alex smiled and walked over to him, he placed a hand on his shoulder and looked in the closet for him. "What are you doing?" Devon chuckled.

"I'm helping." Alex grinned. He moved closer so he could get a better look and found a pair of black skinny fitted jeans and a blue tee. "This."

"Thanks." Devon smiled and put the clothes Alex handed to him on.

"You look great," Alex said pulling Devon's top straight just as Devon was about to.

"Thanks. So do you." Devon blushed at the compliment and grabbed his shoes to put on. Alex doing the same.

Breakfast passed quickly. Cory was speaking excitedly about all of the rides they were going to go on and how they were going to have an awesome time. Once they had finished eating, Blaine gathered them in the car and drove them to the theme park. Kurt staying at home to do work.

"Cory make sure you listen to Devon and Alex okay? When you see your friends you can hang with them but when Dev says it's time to go, it's time to go okay?"

"Yes dad." Cory said rolling his eyes at Blaine who had just collected their wrist bands for them. Alex had tried to give him the money for it but Blaine had put it back in his pocket with a smile.

"If he wants to stay with his friends for a bit and their Mom's says it's okay then you can but only if they say it's okay." Blaine said looking at Devon, he did trust his son to take Cory out but he was still worried about them, he would always be worried about his family.

"Okay dad." Devon smiled.

"I'll pick you up later, give me a ring when you're ready to come home."

"Bye dad!" Cory shouted jumping excitedly.

"Calm down." Devon laughed wrapping an arm around his little brother. "You do want dad to leave you here right?"

"Right." Cory chuckled leaning against him. "I'll be good dad."

"I know you will." Blaine smiled, he grabbed his wallet and handed Devon some money. "Get yourself some lunch and whatever you want." He smiled. "All three of you." Blaine said looking at Alex who smiled back sheepishly.

"Thanks." Alex said softly.

"No worries. Now go and have a good time. Alex you can stay tonight as well if you want?"

"Thanks," Alex smiled and looked at Devon who grinned at him.

"Now off you go." Blaine laughed and watched the three of them rush into the park, knowing that they would have an amazing day together, and knowing that something had definitely changed in his son's and his new friends relationship.


End file.
